


Need a Ride

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Make Outs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Eddie offers the cute guy from school a ride to class.





	Need a Ride

Eddie, like most university students absolutely hated morning classes. He seriously had no clue why they were a thing. It should be a law that school can’t start until 9AM. Minimum.

He blamed Bill for the early morning torture he had signed up for. Bill didn’t want to take creative writing alone and since it technically fulfilled Eddie’s English credit requirement, Eddie thought it would be a good idea.

He was completely wrong.

So now instead of having a nice relaxing morning to sleep in he had to wake up at 6 in the morning and drive for 45 minutes in morning traffic, all while hating himself, just to sit through a class that he didn’t really like.

It’s not that he didn’t like it exactly. He just never had anything to write about. Bill could just pull ideas out of his ass while had Eddie struggled to think of a topic for the prompt “Write anything”. There was a reason Eddie had gone the medical route. All he had to do for that was know stuff, and seeing that his mother had basically made him live in the ER when he was younger, he knew quite a bit.

Eddie sat at his desk with his head down, his arms wrapped around him, blocking any light from hitting his eyes. He popped one eye out when he heard something being placed in front of him.

Bill had arrived offering a peace treaty of coffee and a bagel for the campus coffee shop. Eddie reached his hand out and pulled the bagel into his little ‘cave’, nibbling on it sleepily. Bills morning treats were one of the two things Eddie liked about this class.

“Oh come on Eddie, waking up early isn’t that bad.” Bill chirped, much too lively for Eddie to handle at the current time.

“That’s because you’re used to it with your stupid hikes and stuff,” Eddie grumbled pulling the coffee towards him, he was going to try to drink it with his head still down but decided he wanted to start the morning drinking the coffee, not wearing it. So he sat up and rested his head on his hand, looking over at Bill.

“If you came with me sometime, you’d also be okay with waking up early.” Bill replied taking his seat beside Eddie and pulling a binder out of his bag.

Eddie just responded with a sound and reached down to pull his binder out as well.

The teacher started class shortly after that, something about antagonists. The coffee was really doing its job, and Eddie slowly felt less like he wanted to kill someone and more like a solid punch would be okay.

About 20 minutes into the teacher talking and taking mindless notes, the door handle clicked and the door swung open. Since the door was at the front of the room everyone’s attention turned from the teacher to the guy at the door.

He was the other thing Eddie like about the class.

So what if Eddie had a crush on some guy he’d never spoken to, he wasn’t afraid to admit it. accept he was. Not even Bill, who he would consider his best friend knew about the weird crush he had on the guy from their creative writing class that would always come in late.

Like seriously it was almost impressive how consistently late he was.

“Mr. Tozier. Please take your seat.” The teacher instructed without looking over at the door.

Eddie had found out his name was Richie by maybe Facebook stalking him the first time he had heard his last name.

Richie saluted to the teacher and crossed the room to his seat at the back corner of the room. Eddie slyly turned his head to watch him walk to his desk. He fist bumped with the redhead he always sat with as he took his seat.

Eddie assumed that was his girlfriend by the way they acted together. That didn’t mean he couldn’t look, right?

So that was how Eddie spent most of his mornings, barely listening to lectures and sneakily glancing over his shoulder at the hot guy that sat at the back of the class. Once Richie got there the class seem to move a lot faster.

The teacher wrapped up her lesson and dismissed everyone. Eddie had been zoning out looking out the window for the past ten minutes so when Bill shook his shoulder his head jerked down in surprise. Everyone was packing up.

He was looking up at Bill confused when he heard a laugh come from the back of the room. He looked over his shoulder to see Richie covering his mouth with his hand and staring right at him.

Eddie quickly spun around to face the front of the room.

Had he zoned out staring at Richie? He didn’t think so but he couldn’t be sure. Great now Richie was going to think he was some weirdo who stares at people blankly during class. He shot out of his chair, threw his backpack on, and grabbed his binder from the desk. Rushing out of the room, leaving a very confused Bill at behind.

He stopped when he was in the hallway and moved out of the way of other students trying to get to class. Leaning against the wall he waited for Bill, hoping he would get the memo and hurry after him before Richie left the classroom.

Of course he didn’t and Eddie stood there, sinking further down the wall, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible when Richie and the red head walked out of the class and right passed him. The girl was talking as they passed but Richie turned from her to look straight at Eddie and laugh.

Eddie was sure his face was bright red. How was he supposed to come to class after this?

Bill followed shortly after and found Eddie by the wall, red-faced and slightly freaking out. The two left the building, Eddie refusing to explain to Bill what was going on. They meet Mike out on campus and walked to the next class together.

Eddie felt like he was having a midlife crisis at twenty. He made it through the rest of the day and headed home that evening dreading coming back to school the next day.

But of course the next day came. And Eddie hated missing classes, even stupid morning ones where the guy he liked was there and would probably laugh at him and God Eddie really hoped Bill brought something really good this morning because the other reason he went to this class was really stressing him out. The weather mimicked his mood as it began to rain.

He resentfully got into his car and realized he was actually earlier than usual. Great, so now he was going to get to class extra early and have to sit there and wait for like half an hour. 

Absolutely not.

Eddie decided to take a longer route than he normally did, hopefully killing enough time so that he would just get to class on time.

He turned down an unfamiliar road and followed it for a bit. Getting slightly lost and unable to see the street signs through the rain. He turned down another side street, this one seeming to be completely dead. Completely dead except for a single person walking along the sidewalk.

They had a hood pulled over their head and they were soaking wet.

Why would anyone be walking right now, there were bus stops everywhere and by how wet they were, it was pretty obvious that they had been walking for a while.

Eddie slowed his car down and watched them. It wasn’t until he got relatively close that he realized who it was.

Of fucking course, it was Richie. Who else would it be. Eddie must have pissed off some god. what else would explain the slim chance that the one person he was trying to avoid was the only person walking down a street that Eddie never went down.

He was about to step on the gas and get as far away as he could but stopped when he noticed Richie shivering.

It was too early to be dealing with moral dilemmas. Eddie slowed his car down even more and stayed about a car length behind Richie as he walked. Maybe he had his car park somewhere up here and was just walking to it.

“I’m not being creepy; I’m being a concerned classmate.” Eddie justified to himself as he followed Richie for another block.  

When two more blocks passed Eddie was convinced Richie planned to walk the whole way. But there was no way, the university campus was still another fifteen-minute drive.

Eddie took a deep breath and speed up a bit coming to a stop a little in front of Richie. He rolled his window down and stuck his head just out of the window

“Hey there.” He called, immediately mentally slapping himself. he probably looked like the biggest stalker right now.

Richie looked over at him confused before recognition filled his face and he pulled an earbud out and approached Eddie’s car.

“Hey yourself, you’re from writing class right?” Richie asked as he leaned an arm on the top of Eddie’s car. Eddie honestly didn’t know which would have been worse. If he recognized him or if he didn’t. this was pretty bad.

“Yeah,” Eddie said laughing awkwardly. This was worst. “So um, are you planning on walking to class today?” He continued, trying to get right to the point. Eddie wasn’t the best “small talker”.

“Yeah, I was. It is such a beautiful day. Shame to waste it.” Richie joked nodding up towards the sky. Eddie laughed awkwardly again. He wasn’t serious, was he. Eddie wasn’t 100% sure but he figured it would take another 30 to 45 minutes to get to the campus from here.

“I’m heading that way if you want to um, catch a ride with me or something,” Eddie asked.

Richie stared down at him and smiled.

“I’d get your car all wet. But thanks for the offer. I’ll see you in class.” Richie said as he pushed off from Eddie car and headed back to the sidewalk. Eddie didn’t move for a few seconds before inching forward and stopping just in front of Richie again.

“This cars pretty shitty already, and if you walk from here you’ll be late.” Eddie pointed out

“But if I’m not late what will your excuse be for watching me walk to my seat.” Richie laughed as Eddie’s face lit up. He started to stutter which only made Richie laugh harder.

“Okay, okay I’ll take the ride if you calm down, I was just joking,” Richie said between breaths as he approached the car, this time rounding the front. Eddie rolled his window up gawking at where Richie had been. He saw his reflection in the closed window and saw how red his face was. Well, he had gotten what he wanted.

Richie pulled the passenger seat open shook off as much water as he could before entering the car.

Without saying anything, Eddie stepped on the car and sped off towards school.

“So do you offer rides to all the boys you stare at or am I just special?” Richie asked after a few minutes of silence past between them. Eddie’s eyes widened as he drove.

“I don’t stare at you.” Eddie defended, biting his lip.

“You sure about that?” Richie laughed, looking at the side of Eddie’s face. Eddie could see the disbelieving look Richie was giving him from the corner of his eye.

“Okay, so what if I stare at you.” Eddie challenged. He had no clue where the sudden confidence was coming from but he knew that he need it to get through the rest of this car ride.

Richie looked taken aback by his answer for a second before a smile broke out across his face.

“I do too.” He said, still grinning at Eddie. Eddie turned his head from the road to look over at Richie in surprise.

“W-what” He stuttered, turning back to face the road when he almost ran into the car in front of him.

Richie laughed again from beside him.

“Yeah, all the time. You do some pretty cute things in class. Like almost falling asleep.” Richie turned to look out the front window. “I was going to talk to you after class yesterday actually, but you looked like you were going through some stuff.”

Eddie was beyond confused. Was he on some kind of TV show. There was no way that this was his real life right now. Eddie made the turn into the student parking lot and pulled into his parking spot.

“That was umm, nothing. Forget about yester…” Eddie said turning to face Richie, who had quietly moved his face so it was right in front of Eddie’s when he turned. Eddie froze and stared. Richie leaned in slightly closer

“I never asked for your name,” Richie whispered leaning in even closer.

“um, E-Eddie.” He whispered back, unable to move.

“well Eds, Thanks for the ride.” He placed his hand on Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie was the one who finally closed the gap between them. He softly pressed his lips against Richie. Richie hesitated for a second, thrown off my Eddie’s boldness but quickly gathered himself and pressed back.

The soft kiss quickly escalated into Richie leaning over the console to push Eddie back against the driver’s door. Eddie, not wanting to be upstaged in the impromptu make-out session was the one to intensify the kiss by licking his tongue along Richie’s bottom lip

Richie moaned at the feeling. He returned the favor by pressing Eddie harder into the door and exploring his mouth with his tongue.

This is really not how Eddie saw today going. Like, he wasn’t going to complain but it really was a curveball.

Eddie pushed on Richie’s shoulders and they separated, panting for breath but not moving too far from the other.

“Wait, wait. Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Eddie asked starting to panic. He was not down with being a homewrecker.

“Girlfriend? Who Bev?” Richie looked extremely confused and then he laughed loudly when Eddie blushed a deeper shade of red.

Richie raised his hand to Eddie’s cheek and kiss him lightly.

“Bev is like my best friend, almost like an annoying little sister. I’m only taking this class because of her.” He reassured before leaning in to kiss Eddie again. Eddie kissed back enthusiastically before abruptly pulling back.

“Fuck. Class.” Eddie shrieked looking down at the clock. They were ten minutes late to class.

“Shit.” Eddie reached into the back seat and grabbed his back before throwing the driver seat door open. Richie laughed as he watched him, and jumped out of the car. Eddie grabbed his hand instinctively and pulled him as he ran towards the English building.

He flung the classroom door open, dropping Richie’s hand and froze when everyone turned to stare at him. Eddie dropped his head and half ran over to his spot, where Bill was gaping up at him. Eddie dropped down beside him and hid his face in his arms.

A second later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll take another ride sometime,” Richie whispered into his ear as he walked past him towards his seat.

Eddie’s entire face lit up but he smiled into his arms.

Today definitely didn’t turn out the way he thought it would. And he was definitely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!!


End file.
